


Are You Happy Now?

by red2246



Series: Did Someone Say Superboy? [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Batman is BatDaddy, Conner crying, Dick Grayson is a bean, Idk I’m not good at tags, M/M, Protective Team, Superboy needs a hug, Superman is a dick, Team as Family, Team protective over Conner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red2246/pseuds/red2246
Summary: Superman rejects Superboy, but was harsher than before.  The team and Batman are not happy about it, especially Robin.  Superman, watch out. The family is coming after you.Just a fluff fic because no one is writing about Superboy and Superman so u know I raged.(Lol don’t know how to write a summary)
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Did Someone Say Superboy? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692553
Comments: 5
Kudos: 120





	Are You Happy Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first time writing a fan fiction, and posting it. Hopefully someone reads it and likes it so. There is barely any editing to this so if you find a mistake, Tell me I won’t mind!

Superboy was not having it. 

He was in the training room, destroying every super punching bag in his way. He was mad. Infuriated. What does it take to get someone to acknowledge you? Well, Superboy didn’t know, and he certainly wouldn’t find out.

He had another “run in” with Superman after Batman had told him to check out “suspicious” activity in Smallville. 

Guess what? There was none. This was just an excuse to get Superboy to meet Superman and talk it out. 

Well, Superman didn’t want to talk 

He called Superboy an “it”, “not kryptonian”, and a “CLONE”. It was infuriating.

Now, in Mount Justice, he takes out his anger, hoping to find some relief, some hope that the whole “run in” was just a dream. Hoping that there was still a chance that Superman might come someday and acknowledge him. 

But, he knew it was too good to be true.

Superboy stops for a moment, and gently lays his forehead on the punching bag. All his energy was gone, and now all thats left is an empty, emotional, clone.

That word broke him. He kneeled down to the floor, putting his hands face down to support him. Superboy started to cry. Ugly, fat, sorrowful tears that wouldn’t seem to end. Then, a strong hand was placed on his shoulder. Superboy jumped, not expecting a hand. He turned around and looked up, coming to face with...

Batman.

He looked sad. Well, telling from his facial expression that was mostly covered by his cowl. Superboy didn’t know if he was sympathetic, pitying, or... Superboy didn’t know, he was only born months ago.

Superboy looked at his lap, bringing his hands close to his face, looking down at them.  
“Was this on purpose? Did you want me to just go up to him and get rejected, to make me see that I’m not important? A thing.. a-a cl-“ Superboy was stopped of his monotonous rant by a deep voice 

“ No! No, you’re not a clone okay! I-I didn’t expect him to say that Conner, I-I’m so sorry.” Said Batman, a dark shadow casted on his face as he looked down to the boy. Superboy did not expect the display of feelings, especially from Batman.

He never expected in all his years of knowing Superman that he would ever say that to a boy, especially one of his own blood. Looking down at Superboy now, Batman felt regret. Superboy looked horrible. Eyes red, bags under his eyes, and looking around the training room, it was a wreck too. 

Batman looked back down in Superboy eyes, and felt a pain in his heart because all he saw was emptiness, nothing left in his spirit. Batman didn’t know what to do, and he would never want anything or do anything like this to Dick. But this wasn’t Dick, this was Superboy, Conner. A cl- being made by CADMUS to destroy the Justice League. 

Batman took action.

He helped Superboy up, not that Conner was paying attention. Conner was just staring emptily at the floor, like there was nothing there, nothing left in him at all. Batman didn’t like that, and the rest of the team wouldn’t either.

He slowly walked Superboy out of the training room, taking him through the long hallway to his room. As they walk, both of them pass by the kitchen where the team is. Artemis and Wally are arguing as usual from him flirting with M’gaan, and Robin and Aqualad are talking together.

They spot him and Superboy walking by and instantly got up, but Batman shakes his head, silently telling them to back off. They don’t follow him as he leads Superboy to his room. But, as the good team they are, they wait patiently in the kitchen for him.

Once Batman and Conner make it to his room, Batman opens the door and leads Superboy to his bed, settling him down gently. He then gets up slower than usual to not jolt Superboy, and looks into his drawers for comfy clothes. He takes out sweatpants, and a black shirt(holy crap Superboy owns sweatpants??!!) and sets them down on the floor in the connected bathroom.

Batman silently walks back to Superboy and kneels down in front of him. Batman speaks in his deep voice, but softer than usual and disrupts the quiet they were in, “Conner, I think taking a shower and changing into new cloths would make you feel better, okay?” Batman sees a small nod coming from Conner while he gets up and drags his feet to the bathroom, shutting the door silently as if it wasn’t there.

Batman let’s out a long sign. For the first time, he didn’t know what to do. But, what he could do is go beat the living crap out of a man with a red underwear.

Batman swiftly walks out the room, cape flailing behind him as he walks down the hall to the kitchen, knowing Conners team- no- family will have questions as to what’s going on. 

As he enters, Robin immediately jumps him and starts firing questions.  
“What happened?? Did something go wrong on his mission? Is Superboy okay? Is he hurt?”

The rest of the team weren’t any better, and were yelling other things over Robin. 

Batman put a hand up, commanding silence. He looked at each of them in the eyes and told them what was going on. 

As the story went on, Batman saw a build up of anger in each of the kids eyes. By the end of the story, all of them were fuming in their seats, even Aqualad.

Suddenly, Robin gets up and walks down the hallway to Superboy’s room. Batman decided not to stop him. The others silently looked at each other, and Batman thought they were having a conversation with each other through M’gaan’s mind connection. 

Alas, he got up and spoke again,” I know all of you are mad, trust me, I am too. I know all of you will do your best to help Superboy, and I’m happy with that. Let me deal with Superman first before all of you plan a murder. Listen to me when I say this, we all want to help Conner but this will not go on any longer, am I clear?” He sees all of them nod. “ Good, then I’ll be on my way.”

Batman makes his leave of the Mountain, hoping at least something positive might come out of this situation. 

As he leaves, he brings up the surveillance from Superboy’s room that he implanted right before he left. On the bed was something he never thought he would see.

Superboy was lying on his stomach on top of Robin, his head on Robin’s chest, looking calm in his sleep. Robin was lying on his back, one hand on Superboy’s back and another in his hair, caressing through it comfortingly. They both looked content, and it made Batman happy. He let out a little smirk, thinking of all the teasing he might do to Dick later. 

After all, his mask was off.

—————————————————————————————

Robin/Dick’s POV before Batman Left:

Dick stormed down the hallway, anger radiating off of him. What gives Superman the right to say such things to Conner! Aghh!!! It frustrated him so much that Superman would ever say something so cruel to someone so kind, shy, naive and cute- wait cute??!

Robin blushed. All thoughts of Superman vanished as his mind went crazy on this new revel as he came to a stop in front of Superboy’s bedroom. Cute? Where did that come from? Unless... I like Superboy? Holy oh my god I like him.

Robin was internally freaking out about this thought, all while trying to figure out whether he should knock on Superboy’s door or not. Oh well here goes nothing.

He opens the door.

Robin takes a look around the bare room. The only sign that someone was in there recently was the wrinkled sheets of the bed. Robin steps into the room and hears a door open. He looks to the connected bathroom and sees Superboy in the doorway. 

Superboy looks up to Robin, and shocks him. Superboy’s eyes were so empty, so emotionless, which infuriated Robin even more. This is what Superman did, and he’s going to pay. 

Robin takes a deep breath and walks to Superboy silently. He stops right in front of him and stares up. Robin gazes into his eyes for a moment before saying, “It’s okay to cry.”

That’s what breaks the dam.

Superboy stands there as silent tears drip down his face steadily. Robin takes one step forward and surges into Superboy’s arms, hoping that if would comfort him. He whispers things into Conners ears, saying “you matter”, “your not a clone”, “I-we love you and you’re important to us.”

Conner looks less vacant at the last comment. Finally he says in a hoarse voice,” Do you really mean that?” Hope undoubtedly showers in his words.

“Yes.”

Loud sobbing is echoing through the room in a second. Robin sees a little smile on Conner’s face, and he smiles himself. 

A few moments went by and Conner slowly went silent, letting his back slouch as he rests his head on Robins shoulder. A few moments later, Robin then moves away and looks up at Superboy, fidgeting nervously. Conner looks down at him, having a confused look on his face before he opens his mouth. He was about to say something before Robin interrupted him.

Robin grabs his mask and rips it off 

The first thing Conner sees is the dark shade of deep blue eyes. Beautiful he thought.

Robin opens his mouth and says,”I know this might be random, but I don’t care what Batman says. I’m Richard Grayson, but I go by ‘Dick’.” Dick starts nervously fidgeting again with his hands, looking down at them before muscular ones cover them. Dick looks up and sees bright blue flavourful eyes looking down at him.

Conner smiles and says,” It’s nice to finally meet you Dick,”. He hesitates before saying,”Thank you.”

Dick smiles at that, his body letting out the last of its tension, and goes back to hugging Conner.  
Dick sheds a few tears in the process.

Both are content in just standing there in a hug, but Dick’s legs quickly cramp so then move to the bed.

Dick lays down first, thinking Conner might lay down next to him, but instead he lays down half on top of him. Not that Dick minds, the heat from his body is comforting. 

Conner lays his head on Dick’s chest, letting out a sigh at finally knowing someone cares for him. Conner let’s himself relax, and just letting the moment last as he is content to listen to Dick’s heartbeat.

Right before his eyes shut from exhaustion, he feels slim, cool finders run their way through his hair. He lets out another content sign, pushing his head toward the hand before his eyes finally lost all their energy to stay open, and he falls asleep.

Dick feels content aswell. Happy that he got Conner to come out of his shell. He lays comfortably on Conner’s bed, not bored from running his hair through Conner’s slightly damp but soft hair. Dick hopes that in the morning they about what they are.

But for now, he is happy to lay there with Conner as his support as he slips into his own dreams.

—————————————————————————————

The Watch Tower was eerily silent as Batman storms in from the Zeta Tubes. He walks swiftly through the superheroes as they make way for him. They can tell the Bat is mad, and no one wants to deal with that anger towards themselves. They wisely chose the move out the way.

As Batman makes his way towards that tall, muscular, looks so proud of himself, and takes one good look before he was going to ruin that face.

Everyone held their breath as Batman stops in front of Superman, wondering what that man did, and what might happen next. Even the original eight were frighted by the tension in the room.

In the next moment, Superman went down.

Everyone’s eyes widen when they see a Kryptonite shard in Batman’s hand, as he just used it to punch Superman in the face. Batman then follows him as he punches him over and over again, blood coming from Superman’s nose and mouth as Batman keeps punching him. Finally, Flash and Wonder Woman step in, dragging him off of Superman. 

Batman finally stops fighting against them as they let him go. He swiftly walks back to Superman and kneels by his face, seeing his is still conscious. Batman takes a good look at what he’s done.

“I hope your happy Clark, you broke a child today. A child of your own fucking blood. You called him a thing... a clone. That’s a disgrace. I hope you’re fucking happy with yourself because you just broke Conner and his spirit, and you better hope he bounces back from this, or this won’t be the last thing I do to you.”

After Batman’s speech to Superman. He quickly and silently takes his leave, but not before he lets out one last bat glare. He leave the league with Superman, all of them surprised at the vulgar language coming from Batman, and thinking about what they just heard.

They all have mixed reactions. Some less pleasant then others.

—————————————————————————————

Conner doesn’t remember much after going to his room. But, he does remember waking up again in Rob-Dick’s lap as they laid on the couch in the living area. His eyes were red and burning with exhaustion as he looks around to see all his teammates.

Conner lays there in silence for a few moments, content to listen to the quiet banter of his teammates, before speaking up.

“Hey guys...” Conner says in a low hoarse voice.

A chorus of “yes” and “yea’s” we’re heard.

“Thank you.”

He saw a few smiles grace the others faces before Aqualad speaks up, “Conner, there is no need to thank us. We are your team and family. We will never abandon you. Ever.” He the saw others nod at Aqualad’s words and he finally lets his mind relax.

His life may not be perfect, especially because of Superman. But he knows his family has his back through every step of the way towards a new happiness.

Maybe, he might find love too.

But, for now, he lets his head lay on Dick’s lap as he runs his fingers through Conner’s hair.

And he feels happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if you made it to the end, Thank you! I honestly ran out of ideas and rushed the ending. But, I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> If you would like me to continue, or at least start a series of young justice fanfictions, comment below and I promise you I will start it because most fan fiction writers say the same thing, but don’t.(lol)
> 
> Anyways leave a kudos and comment if u liked and thanks again!!


End file.
